


a bit unconventional

by ghostinthebook



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Marriage Proposal, i guess?, i mention wikihow for some reason, simon totally has a pinterest, trees are weirdly significant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostinthebook/pseuds/ghostinthebook
Summary: Simon proposes to Izzy.





	a bit unconventional

Simon was in love.

Isabelle was the love of his life, absolutely no question about it. She was strong, physically and emotionally. She was beautiful, she was everything Simon ever needed and what he didn’t know he needed.

He was going to ask her to marry him.

His mind went through dozens of different scenarios. Ask at home. Ask on date night. Ask with flowers (she’s allergic, he had to remind himself). Ask during one of his concerts. Ask alone. 

Eventually, he’d have to decide how. But it’s so hard. He’d never loved anyone as much as he loved Izzy, how could he convey that?

Simon thought of the future.

Isabelle Lewis.

Wait. No.

Simon Lightwood.

Yes, that’s it.

He would take her last name. It just felt like the right thing to do there.

Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood. Simon loved the sound of that.

Back on topic. How to propose. If only there was a WikiHow article. There probably was, now that he thought about it. But he’s not that desperate.

Not yet, at least.

Simon thought of location. That seemed like a good place to start.

The beach? No. At home? Nah. In a restaurant? Nuh-uh. On a walk, outside, by the beautiful trees in the fall?

Hmmmm… That has serious potential.

The ring.

He needed to buy the ring. Then, once that was all through, he could propose. By those trees. And it would be wonderful.

A month later, Simon and Isabelle were taking a walk. The ring was in his pocket. It was all ready, they just had to get to the trees, then it would be perfect.

The trees were dead.

Simon silently cursed his bad luck. Of course, he chose the end of fall, so of course, it’s almost winter and the warm-tones-palette he’d been thinking of was gone, replaced with black and white.

Oh well. He could do with an old-movie type feel, instead of proposal-Pinterest-board.

Not that he had a proposal Pinterest board.

Izzy went in front of him, and stared at the trees.

“I think they’re so beautiful like this, don’t you? So much better than during fall. I just love the trees in the winter.”

When she said that, Simon was reminded that he loved her. And no time was like the present.

He went down on one knee.

Isabelle turned around.

And it didn’t matter that the trees were dead.

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always headcanon-ed Simon taking Izzy's last name, idk why. hope you enjoyed this <3<3<3


End file.
